Federal Communications Commission (FCC) approved a communication service on November 2008, in which when a frequency band including a very high frequency (VHF) band and an ultra high frequency (UHF) band which are used as frequency bands for broadcasting in television satisfies the regulatory conditions determined by FCC, it is permitted as an unlicensed band that can be used by anyone.
In order to live up to this, researches are in progress on a wireless communication technology which uses a frequency band that is not regionally used among television broadcasting frequency bands in a wide range of applicable fields. The IEEE 802.22 WRAN communication standard is a communication standard that allows an unlicensed user to use a frequency band that is not regionally used among television broadcasting frequency bands. Currently, a frequency band is found and utilized which is not used among VHF and UHF frequency bands used for analog television broadcasting on a basis of a cognitive radio technology so that a wireless internet service can be provided with a maximum date rate of 22 Mbps within a radius of 100 km. Thus, a broadband wireless communication can be provided at a low cost to suburbs where less television channels and more white space frequency bands are available using the IEEE 802.22 WRAN communication standard.
However, the current IEEE 802.22 WRAN assumes that terminals (i.e., customer premise equipments: CPEs) constituting the IEEE 802.22 WRAN are used in a fixed environment with no mobility. Therefore, the IEEE 802.22 WRAN which does not ensure mobility entails a problem in that a communication service cannot be provided to mobile terminals such as notebook computers, cellular phones, PDAs and the like.